To Not Use Magic
by Pfieffs
Summary: The Witchfinder comes in to town, per request of Uther. Merlin is caught while getting herbs for Gaius and it all goes down hill from there.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU to the episode The Witchfinder, and has some characters put in from around that time in the series for some more drama and more whump. The Witchfinder is slightly ooc, sorry if it bugs you. Not proof read either.

* * *

><p>There was an unsettling air in Camelot. Merlin had been discussing it with Gaius and both agreed that Uther's decision to bring The Witchfinder was a bad one, particularly for Merlin's sake.<p>

"You need to be careful, Merlin," the mentor warned, as they sat at one of his tables and ate dinner which Gaius had prepared. It was a warning Merlin had heard alot, and he just nodded. "I'm serious, the witch finder, I believe, Uther is going to bring in will without doubt find you as the sorcerer Merlin."

Merlin looked up, "I'll be careful, I always am." Gaius rose an infamous eyebrow at the boy, and shook his head.

"Well, before you go to bed, I have some herbs for you to collect, they blossom at night, and I need them for a new sleeping draft I am making for Morganna."

Merlin nodded, "You sure it can't wait, Arthur worked me like a pack mule today."

Gaius laughed, for only a short bit, "And how is that different from any other day."

Merlin nodded, in agreement, but also added a small eye roll in there as well. He took the list from Gaius and was looking it over as he finished the dinner. "I'll wake you when I get back." He had grabbed his bag, and headed out of the physician's chamber with a smile on his face.

He passed the guards, and Leon, who was coming in from a patrol stopped him. "Where are you headed at this hour?"

"Gaius asked me for some herbs, for a stronger remedy for the Lady Morganna," Came the swift answer as he continued out the gate. He liked Sir Leon, but the man could be like a mother hen at times.

Merlin made his way down the path before he strayed, to go the fields, and the forests, in a more direct route. A more direct route to where he knew some of the herbs he was required to get grew in abundance. The wild garlic he passed through though smelled, and he hoped it wouldn't clog up his nose for the rest of the night. He would need it.

He had bent down to pull some from near the route of a tree, when he felt a sword at his back. He slowly stood up, dropping the herb, his hands raised, showing he was unnamed and meant no harm. Surely if it was a knight they would know him when he turned around. But this was no night.

The man was dressed in black, a brimmed hat adorned his head. "And what do we have here?" he asked, already seeming to know the answer. "Has my investigation already come to an end?"

Merlin shrugged, he had no clue what the man was talking about. "I, erm," he stuttered. "I'm only picking some herbs, for the physician."

"Yet you reek of magic, which is against the law."

Merlin panicked if he asked for proof, that would incriminate him, if you used his magic, that would incriminate, if he ran that would incriminate him. And since his name, or at least one of them was known to many that might incriminate him too. He was stuck in a place with no where to turn, and it had nothing to do with the tree he was now backed up against.

Merlin looked his eyes wide with panic, he could not use his magic. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He knew that if he did, it would all just end badly. He was actually doing what Gaius told him, for once, he was being cautious, his mentor would be proud. Merlin looked at Aredian and gave a shrug, trying to calm the panic on his face. "I, er, I don't know."

Aredian eyed him, and didn't believe, "Oh I think you do. On your knees sorcerer." Merlin obeyed, too scared of what would happen if he didn't, the man already seemed angry and he hadn't even done anything. Saying he wasn't a sorcerer clearly didn't work, and he had no other options now. He was convicted whether he had a case against it or not. He slowly went to his knees, landing on the ground with a soft thud, though one of them had hit a root, and that was painful. "Beg for mercy now, and I'll make it so Uther does not kill you right when we get back to the castle." Merlin looked at him, the man was crazy, he had to be.

"Sir, you've got the wrong person." Merlin could feel the magic boiling just beneath his skin. He could escape and run away right now. No one would need to know. But he smushed that plan quickly, Arthur needed him. Arthur needed him to save his backside as well as wipe it. Because Arthur though great was basically incapable of anything and everything.

"Prove it then."

"And just how am I to do that?"

Aredian smiled, it wasn't a pleasant smile, it was one that made a person feel as if there feet were being feasted on by maggots. He pulled cuffs out from his coat, cuffs that had a collar that went with them. "If you put these on, and they do nothing, then I will let you go."

Merlin eyed them, from a glance they were regular cuffs. But when he looked closer he saw the markings, and he had a bad feeling about what they were, and what they would do if they were put on. He put his hands up to Aredian, but turned his face away his eyes only half opened. He felt the cuffs on his wrists, close, and then there was pain. He bent forwards, and landed on the ground, trying to not let any sound escape his lips. He couldn't even feel his magic. He couldn't feel part of him, it was like someone was continuously ripping his heart out. He tried to reach for it, and all he got was his eyes only half glowing gold, and an agonizing scream. He should have never come out to collect herbs.

Aredian was smiling at Merlin, and the man placed the tip of his sword on the boys back. "Beg."

Merlin's mind knew the logical thing to do, his whole body protested against begging, but he was really caught now. "Please," he said as he looked up a few tear streaks already seen on his face. Merlin hadn't even been aware that he had been crying. The please was enough for Aredian, "Almost." He maneuvered his sword, and then there was a rip. Merlin knew what it was. His only jacket, and one of his four shirts. The torn articles of clothes fell off him.

Aredian looked the boy over, but noticed no marks from Druids, he hadn't ruined the boy's clothes on purpose, though it did add to the humiliation. He liked that, humiliating sorcerers. There were chains that linked the cuffs Merlin was now wearing together. With the boy clearly subdued he could have let up, but there was no fun in that. He pulled hard, and Merlin lurched forward. Merlin had made a move to get up and walk, but Aredian shook his head, so Merlin crawled leaving his clothes, neckerchief and all behind at the tree. They reached Aredian's horse drawn cage, and he climbed in, knowing that was the only logical thing. Since Aredian hadn't stopped him, he knew he had to be right. The chain he was now connected to, was connected to something inside the cage, it was too dark to see it properly. The door was locked, and they were on there way to camelot.

The cage was small and embarrassing, not to mention the state in which Merlin had been forced into it. His shirt had been ripped off, and he only had three others. His jacked had been ripped in half as well. Something he would dearly miss, and he knew it would take months til he could afford a new one. There was no way he was going to ask Gwen to make one for him, he would not take advantage of her skill or kindness like that, not again.

He had been knocked out, but upon hearing the hoves hammer against the cobblestone of the castle courtyard he awoke. No one was there to greet them, not at first. And he was glad, he looked around in the dark of night. The Witch Finder, Aredian, hopped off the carriage, and looked at Merlin in the back. "Don't even try to get out of those, boy. You wont."

Merlin didn't want to, the fear had settled to panic now, he knew shock would come next. He didn't even want to try and scream. Aredian had already harmed him, and he was no willing to let it happen again. His scars of the past were clearly visible, in the moonlight, but he was embarrassed by them. He didn't often take his shirt off where people could see, if he could avoid it.

Merlin didn't know what time had passed, but soon a procession, more like everyone in the castle seemed to be spilling out of the seams as news of the Witch finder arriving, and already capturing a sorcerer had reached their ears.

Merlin tried not to look at them, many the faces of servants he knew well. He knew they were looking at him in spite, in hatred. He hadn't even used magic, and their perceptions of him were already changing. It made his stomach clench with a pain that could only be described as disappointment.

The cage banged, as some one hit, and when Merlin looked up the glaring face Uther met him. "it seems your job is done." The kinds voice carried, to Aredian, whom Merlin did not no the location of.

Amongst the conversations that were starting to arise around the cage, around Merlin about him, he heard a voice, a voice he could only describe as still prattish, "Merlin." Merlin dared not look in the direction of that voice. He didn't want to see him. He didn't want to look at anyone, let alone Arthur. The voice was closer this time, and was in conversation with his father, "Merlin can't be a sorcerer, its, its Merlin. Look at him."

Uther did look at him, and he noticed the cuffs, he looked at Merlin, "Tell me sorcerer, how do those feel."

Merlin knew not to lie, he could feel Aredian looking at him, telling him that it was a bad move. "They hurt, sire."

"Are they too tight."

Merlin shook his head, and offered his wrists for Uther too see. The cuffs made him physically weak, so that was all he could do. He really was nothing without his magic. He then heard Gaius' voice, saying something about not knowing. He was glad Gaius was saving himself from the undeniable execution, and with him still there, Arthur still had someone looking after him.

Uther was speaking, his voice loud, like he was making a proclimation, "The sorcerer will be executed at sun,"

He was cut off, "Your highness, the sorcerer was close to many, perhaps we should spare them there friend, I will execute him in private away from Camelot, that way he will certainly not have any lingering affects on your great kingdom."

Uthur was thinking it over, his gloved hand on his chin, "Very well, you will take him by noon tomorrow, no later or he shall be burned as the sun begins to set. Take him to the dungeons."

"Father!" Uther's word was final, but it was Arthur that had the final word, before Merlin passed out, from the physical draining he felt on his body that was a repercussion of the cuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

Nice Morgana here, cause I need that almost more than I need the end of the series to not have happened. More will be explained next chapter.

* * *

><p>The cell was dark and cold, and Merlin was thanking his luck whatever there was left of it, that he did not bruise easily. He might have looked like he did, being so skinny and weak according to Arthur but he wasn't. If he had, he was certain he would have bruises from the guards. He sat there trying to figure out what to do about the whole situation, his magic was effectively cut off because of the cuffs, and using it hurt. He couldn't ask Gaius, because he probably wasn't going to be allowed any visitors. Thinking about Gaius just made Merlin upset because this is exactly what the mentor wanted to avoid.<p>

"Oh my boy," Gaius said as he walked into view of Merlin's cell. Merlin looked up, his eyes wide, he had not been expecting any visitors.

"It's not my fault, Gaius." Merlin tried to explain. He noticed Gaius was looking him over, even though Gaius knew and treated most of the scars that were once wounds on his upper body. "I swear, I was picking herbs for you. I was in the woods, and he just came up sword pointed,"

"Merlin, I know." Gaius cut him off. "You weren't, were you?" he asked, in reference to Merlin's magic.

"No, I swear, I wasn't." Gaius nodded. Merlin just sighed, "I thought I wasn't allowed visitors."

"Arthur pulled a few strings since you were his manservant."

Merlin nodded. He wasn't really sure he was up for more visitors. He wasn't really sure he wanted pity. Gaius was different because it was Gaius. But the others, he did not want to know how those conversations were going to go down. "What are you going to tell my mother?"

Gaius looked at Merlin, "The truth I suppose, but my words will be gentle." Merlin nodded, not being able to say goodbye to his mother, was definitely painful. But he knew his mother was not one of revenge, she would just have to carry on without a son or a husband.

There was some noise from the hallway, "I'm afraid I must go, I need to have some words with the king."

"Gaius," Merlin began to whisper, "Don't tell him you knew. Arthur needs someone to keep him safe." Merlin was so certain he was going to die. Gaius didn't smile or frown, but he nodded none the less, and Merlin knew that gesture was sad all the same.

Merlin could feel himself get weaker. Without his magic he really was nothing. It wasn't like he felt that he was ordinary, he felt that he had no reason. It was an awful feeling and one that didn't suit Merlin at all. When he knew Gaius had left he was hitting himself mentally for not asking his mentor about the cuffs that were around his wrists.

"Merlin," it was a quiet voice, it was Morgana. Merlin was hesitant to look up, but he eventually did, "Oh, Merlin."

The pity had started he could see it in her eyes. "Please, no pity." He knew he had gotten some of those looks when he was in that cage in the castle courtyard. He was like the bounty of a bounty hunter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Morgana said, and it sounded like she was. She looked down the hall at the guards, then leaned up to the bars, "I understand Merlin."

Merlin looked up at her, and dared not respond. He knew what Morgana was talking about. He knew but he didn't know if he should admit it. He knew because if he admitted he had magic, then his guise of saying he didn't held no ground. But technically it didn't anyways. Uther knew of what the cuffs did, and what they did to those with Magic.

"Uther is being despicable and I will not stand for it. You have saved Arthur, and Uther is too blind to see that magic is good." Morgana looked terrified; she knew that it could be her. She sighed, "I know why you kept it secret, Merlin, I wish you hadn't. But, I think I understand."

Merlin looked at her, "I should have,"

"No. You were trying to do what is right, and I have to respect that." Morgana looked at him. "I'll try and help you however I can."

Merlin decided that if she was accepting then she couldn't be as bad as the dragon said. He looked at his friend, "Thanks." She gave a sweet smile that was made sad just by her eyes, before walking away.

Merlin didn't get any more visitors, he had hoped to see Gwen, but he was glad he didn't. He guessed that the strings Arthur pulled weren't meant for servants. But he knew where Gwen's heart was, and he knew she was probably wishing she could be there. Plus Morgana would relay all the information she would need.

Arthur had come either. Merlin didn't know what time it was. But he knew he was tired, so he let his eyes rest. He wished Arthur had come. But Arthur was probably furious with him for being an idiot, or a sorcerer, or both. But then Merlin had to remember that because of Arthur he got to say goodbye to Gaius, and he could speak with Morgana openly about who he was.

But that didn't mean he didn't want to see Arthur. He wanted to explain himself. He wanted to say this was not how Arthur meant to find out. He then thought if he wanted to keep the lie up for Arthur. He could practically hear the dragon screaming, and laughing, and cursing the destiny that Merlin had flubbed up. He was surprised that the dragon hadn't tried calling him, though he wasn't sure what good it would do.

Merlin had been asleep, for what only felt like minutes then he felt the water. He didn't think water could get that cold. He was up though. He was up and when he looked around he only saw Aredian, "We are leaving sorcerer." He unhooked the chain from what looked like the ground, Merlin was still trying to fully wake up. He was then pulled forward, and again he crawled to the cage that he would be traveling in.

He knew he shouldn't like Aredian, but he had to at least be grateful that the man wasn't going to kill him in front of his friends. He half suspected though that the man wanted to use him for something. If he was really powerful and a witchfinder he probably knew of Merlin's power, or at least sensed it.

As the horses hooves clopped out of the courtyard, another horse passed. Aredian said nothing, and neither did she. If anyone asked her she was out for a moonlit ride, in the fields. Merlin looked at the castle he had once been so happy to be at. He wouldn't see it again. He felt the tug of the cuffs, and he felt the energy he had drain. He fell asleep again.

Morgana rushed towards the castle, and went to the dungeons where she found an upset Arthur who was kicking anything he could in the now vacant cell. "They took him, I'm sorry."

"I know that, Morganna. That, Aredian must have known." Arthur proceeded in kicking the straw.

"Who knows, but kicking straw to get your frustrations out isn't going to do anything."

"At least if he was here for his execution I would have an opportunity to stop him from being burned."

"But he's not. He'll be alright."

"I'm going to go after him."

"And what will Uther say?"

"I don't care what he will say." Their argument was escalating and they both looked at a guard who was watching them curiously.

"Well, lets finish this in my chambers." Morganna said, as the guard continued doing what he was supposed to be doing, which wasn't listening in on the prince and the king's ward.

Gwen met them in Morgana's chambers. "Where's Merlin?" she asked hoping for good news of her friend. She had been hoping that Arthur had gotten him out, just like Arthur had saved the Druid boy.

"Aredian took him," Morgana admitted, as she went to comfort Gwen who quickly got the idea of the picture.

"What are we going to do? Arthur you must go after him."

Arthur nodded, "I know, but my father will never allow it."

Morgana looked at both of them, as Gwen said, "Well we have to do something."

She replied, "And we will."


	3. Chapter 3

Lots of Merlin!whump for you. Aredian is not, nor will he ever be nice. The story is written from 3rd person, but it is not entirely omniscient so many of the words between the dialogue are Merlin's thoughts, and ways he perceives what is going on. I hope this clears up some of the concerns in the comments. And last thing do you guys want full whump or half whump cause the story can go either way but I need to know seeing as it will affect the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>They were out of the city, and it was hot. He never remembered it being so hot before. But then again Merlin had never been so attuned to the sun beating down on him. Other things were always preoccupying his mind. Whether it be a prat or his magic. He was always busy thinking about something, and now that he had nothing the mundane became very aware to him. That and the emptiness he felt, the lack of energy.<p>

He didn't dare ask Aredian where they were going. The man was evil. The man was going to kill him, he just had no idea where. He sort of didn't want to know. There were times on this trip to hell that Merlin was very much unconscious he could not help it. He hadn't try to use his magic, because he did not want to feel that pain again. He would prefer to never feel that pain again.

They were traveling through one of the small villages that was near Camelot, people were coming out to look. And Merlin felt like an animal. He had felt like a monster before, but this, this was a different sensation. He felt like an animal and he did not like it. People stared, he even heard a laugh or two. Aredian left the carriage and went into what Merlin could only guess was a tavern, for lunch, maybe breakfast, he wasn't really sure. But the sun told him it was closer to noon, which meant lunch. Merlin didn't expect food, which didn't help with his weakening state. He had gone without food before, but it was by complete accident, that accident being Arthur giving him too many chores to do, that he couldn't even complete with magic.

Merlin leaned up against the bars of the cage when felt someone poking him, he turned, and it was a kid who was sniggering as he ran back to an older man. "No, you're not doing it right son." The man smiled, and it wasn't pleasant, but at least the malice that Aredian had wasn't there, not completely. He picked up a rather large stick and stuck in through the bars and starting poking Merlin with it. Merlin felt his magic rare up, but then let out a yell of pain as it failed him, the man howled with laughter, and went from poking him with the stick to hitting him with it. Well it was only a few more bruises; Merlin could handle that for now.

The Witchfinder came out of the tavern and just looked on as he saw the act. He laughed, "He's being sold," he mentioned to a well dressed man beside him. He was clearly one of the wealthy citizens of the village. "I'll sell him to you if you can top the price." The two men talked some more, but the man could not top the price. It was hard to top the price that a king would pay. Aredian at this point was indeed a bounty hunter. Should he would have loved to see this sorcerer burned, but Kings of other kingdoms with their lady like influences got to him before Uthur, and they got him a description.

He got back on his perch at the front of the wagon, and they were off, traveling again. Merlin opened his eyes, and took note they were in the woods again, and probably would end the night there. That was a peaceful thought, but it really wasn't. It was peaceful relative to the other thoughts that were clouding Merlin's mind at the moment.

Merlin was unconscious or asleep again; he had gone past the point on trying differ between the two. The cuffs were really throwing him off like that. He wasn't sure he could walk with them, his whole being seemed out of balance without his use of magic. He was unconscious when it came it was just a whisper at first, _Emrys_. He only jumped, but remained uncounsious eyes closed.

It was louder this time, _Emrys_. And he woke with a start, letting out a small scream. He looked to Aredian, who looked as if he had an idea brewing in his mind, and Merlin knew he wouldn't be a fan of whatever that idea just happened to be.

When he heard it again, it was a yell, _Emrys_. And he looked around trying to find the source. He wasn't even sure he could recognize the voice. It wasn't as clear as it could be, but he supposed that was the cuffs doing there damage. They did quite a lot for being cuffs, just clasped onto his wrists. They mocked him, and they were doing their job. They kept him subdued, and he did not want that. He wanted to use his magic, to get away, to where well he didn't know but to get away.

Night fell eventually and he didn't hear his name again. He wasn't sure if he was upset or relieved by the fact. He was always very unsure of the Druids. Yes it had to be one of them, he was certain of that; no other people knew that he was Emrys, even though he disliked the name greatly. It meant he had power, and he preferred to just be Merlin. Though he supposed he was just Merlin now, and being just Merlin felt wrong. He didn't want to be Emrys, but he did want to be Merlin again, the normal Merlin who didn't feel like he was going to keel over just from thinking about magic.

He hadn't even realized they had stopped till Aredian, had opened the cage door. Merlin almost wished he was going to stay in the cage. Aredian reached in, unhooked the chain, and pulled Merlin out, where he landed on the ground in a very ungraceful heap. Well that hadn't changed, he was still clumsy, if anyone said it was an act they would be very wrong. Merlin was clumsy by his own clumsy self; no one could act like that.

Pulling Merlin along the floor, because Merlin still had yet to get his bearings to crawl, nor had he been given the time to, they reached the camp site. Much of it set up, the fire going, and Merlin was left wondering if he had been unconscious again because he certainly did not recall any of this happening. He was dragged to the tree, where he was propped up against. And he got the message.

Aredian produced a length of chain from one his bags, and attached it to his cuffs, before wrapping it around the tree, and attaching the other end to the cuffs. Merlin wasn't going anywhere. Nor was he comfortable. With the chain pulling at his arms in an uncomfortable manner, Merlin could rest against the tree with his back flat against it, like he desired. Then something was stuffed in his mouth, Merlin noticed it was blue before a small length of chain was wrapped around his head, and locked in place. "You make a noise again while we travel, and you will where that all the time." Merlin was gagged, and he realized he would again not eat. His stomach was going to have an uprising.

He had fallen asleep this time; he knew he had fallen asleep because he remembered his eyes had drooped. He welcomed sleep, though he wondered if too much was not good, if he could only remember if Gaius had ever mentioned something like that. Then again, this was a totally unique situation. He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he heard it again, _Emrys where are you?_

He jerked awake; the chains jingled and hit the tree. He looked around, to see what he could. Aredian was asleep for the time being. He looked from side to side, but saw no one. Though he didn't even understand how the magic of talking with just his mind worked, so he didn't know if whoever was calling him was close. He couldn't even respond, yet he wanted to.

There was no one there, and he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

The more they traveled the farther away from Camelot they went; he heard his name at least once a day. The villages became poorer. And then he recognized the surroundings, and he felt the panic rise, Aredian was going to take him directly through his home. He could not let that happen. But he also realized he was being taken to Cenred's kingdom.

He was confused, but that was not what was plaguing his mind. He could only focus on one thing at a time, the cuffs effectively blocking out his ability to do much but think about one action at a time. He became rigid in the cage, and wondered how he was supposed to be able to hide himself. The people in the town would know him. And he knew his mother would see him. He did not want that, that was a fear he was not willing to face.

He got to his knees, and moved to the portion of the cage that was closest to Aredian, he had to think this through carefully. "Sir, don't go through the village that is ahead, it's just like this path with a house or two. Wouldn't you rather go around, and head into the forest first. It's basically a short cut."

Merlin knew he had made a mistake. Aredian didn't even look at him. But he stopped the cart. Merlin could hear his heart pound, his breathing picked up. Aredian, had never looked so angry. He opened the cage door; its creaking hinges were minimalized by the slam of the door hitting the cage make it shake.

"You," he pulled on the chain, which forced Merlin towards the opening of the cart. He pulled out blue cloth; Merlin could only assume it is what was used to gag him. He also knew now that it was definitely part of his neckerchief. A small length of chain was pulled from Aredian's pocket, like he had been waiting for this day. He shoved the cloth down Merlin's through almost chocking him, before he put the chain around the warlock's head, and locking it in place, the key going in his pocket.

"Sorcerer," he spat. "Learn your place, and do not speak again." He took Merlin by the arm, and threw him back in the cage before slamming the door.

They were soon on their way again. But Merlin did notice they went around Ealdor. They were in Cenred's kingdom. Merlin wondered why, and he knew that whatever the reason, it wasn't good. He was probably going to be some noble's monkey. He knew the laws of Cenred's kingdom, he had been raised there, and sorcerers were not outlawed.

For Aredian being aware of his surroundings he was unaware that they were being followed. Merlin was too, but its clear Merlin was not caring at that point in time. But someone was still caring for Merlin.

"When will we get Emrys?"

"Soon, boy, soon. It takes time."

The boy, who tended to like silence over talking, looked ahead, the campsite for Aredian and Merlin was up ahead, "Will he have that long?"

The elder of the two that were conversing, there were four in the group nodded, "Emrys will live as long as the collar isn't placed on him as well."

"Does-"

The boy was cut off, "No, but I fear where he is taking Emrys, will."

"Will save him before then, right. It's already a long way back home."

"When the time is right, we will get Emrys."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so I have decided to go full whump… but let me explain, if you would like a half whump version of the story, message me or let me know somehow, and I'll post a half whump version of the story. There is torture in this chapter, more than before, so just FYI. Not feeling to confident about this chapter either.

* * *

><p>All the days blurred together, and Merlin who hadn't been keeping track of them in the first place would have not been keeping track of them now. He had opened his eyes, after a very long gruesome night, that he much rather erase from his memory when he saw Cenred's castle.<p>

Well it made sense, they had a visit from the Knights the previous night, and were being escorted by them. It was probably to make sure that Merlin did not do anything rash. He was too tired, and too weak to do anything rash, so they really had no need to worry about that.

But the night was rough on Merlin, and the knights were even rougher. He was glad most of it was a blur because it would make it easier to forget. The castle in site, and he saw a knight go down.

There was a bit of chaos, but the pace picked up. Merlin heard, _Emrys_, as a shrill cry, a cry of terror. Whoever was calling out to him, was as scared as he was. He tried to find the source of where it came from, but again he failed.

He felt a rush of cold hit him when they entered the courtyard. Merlin even without his magic could feel that this place had nothing good about it. Everything that Camelot had, this place lacked. Merlin could feel his heart begin to race again, as he anticipated what was to come. He had to figure out to get out of here.

He had to do a lot of things, and he wasn't sure in his current state he could do any of them. He looked around, and the embarrassment was there. Though not as bad, these people were all strangers to him. He technically was one of these people too, his own village was part of Cenred's kingdom, but his whole village basically made a stand to say they were part of Camelot. Not like Cenred cared anyways.

Merlin hadn't really been paying attention to the world around him, but when he saw a person in his line of site, a person who was rather close to the cage, he paid more attention. The person looked him over, he had an unhealthy grey sheen about him, and there was sweat that matted his hair to his forehead.

"You sure, he's the one the seer specified?" The voice was wise, and came from a man with dark hair. It was King Cenred. He was wanted. It didn't take even a thought to know he was going to be used for something.

"Yes, my Lord. I found him in Camelot, Uther wanted me to find a sorcerer, and the idiot even agreed to let me take him."

"Uther wont know what is going to hit." Cenred looked at Merlin, "He's smaller than I imagined."

The dragon said that too, Merlin's thoughts supplied, he was immediately grateful for the gag. His mouth would get him more than the stocks here, he was certain of that. At least his sass was still intact, that was a good sign. At least he thought it was.

But a good sign didn't do much for him especially where escaping was involved. A good sign wasn't going to help him figure his way out of all this. Merlin looked the king in the eye for only a second before he broke his gaze.

"We'll test his power soon enough."

Merlin gulped, that did not sound promising. Merlin did not want to test his power, he knew his strength, and he couldn't always use it. Keeping his magic hidden from the whole of Camelot was the cause of that. But he knew he was strong.

Merlin wished he knew what they were planning for him. The cage door opened, the chain unhooked, and he was pulled onto the cracked cobblestones of the castle's courtyard. He knew the bruises would come, and he knew at least one of his knees has gotten a cut at least.

Merlin saw this as a slim opportunity. He had to try. He had to try and run. So he clambered to his feet and ran. He didn't get very far. He felt like he was a stumbling idiot. In fact he felt similar to how he did after he had way too much to drink. However he looked quite coordinated, he was just slower than normal. The cuffs were the blame for that.

He ran, and a guard caught him and pushed him to the ground. This was not what he had planned, nor really anticipated. But he should have. He should have known better. He hit the ground hard, his head hit with a smack, and he was dazed for a second or two. Merlin really wasn't sure, it all happened very fast.

But being pulled up by his arm, and lifted off the ground by the king, that had happened slowly. It hurt, and Merlin felt that his arm was not going to stay in socket. "You dare try to run you worthless sorcerer.

"You are mine now." He through Merlin to the ground, "20 public lashes, keep him there til mid day tomorrow," he announced. Merlin was still trying to recover from his second, or maybe it was third meeting with the ground, he was losing count.

Then he felt something press into his back, it didn't take him long to realize what it was. It was a boot. "You try that again sorcerer and your punishment won't be so nice."

Merlin looked up at the king, and wondered what on earth could be worse than twenty public lashes. The guards grabbed him from the ground, and whimpered. He had enough attention on Cenred to notice the coin purse he handed to Aredian, who then opened it to make sure the full amount, was there. Aredian then handed a knight some keys, must be all the ones that were keeping Merlin locked up.

The courtyard soon cleared of the king, and Aredian, but the people, and the knights remained. Merlin tried not to showcase all the fear he was feeling. He was dragged to a post, Camelot had a similar one, but Merlin had never been sent there, only threatened with it by Uther. Arthur favored the stocks, and Merlin had a feeling he would too.

The chain his cuffs were attached to, were attached to the pole. Then he felt it. The first one he knew would be the most painful and he screamed. He didn't really care about his pride, he was going to scream if he was hurt.

It went on til all twenty were done. Merlin had long since slumped in towards the pole. He had also fallen unconscious. Merlin was not aware of his surroundings, and he was glad. He was in the peace of his mind for the time being. His energy was at an all time low, and he was not sure he would be getting it back.

_Emrys_, he didn't even hear it. It was probably a good thing. The people in the courtyard disappeared eventually, and all that was left were the guards. They went down like flies, similar to the way the knight that escorted them to the castle went down.

_Emrys_, Merlin stirred when he heard it this time, but not much beyond that. He was still too drained, too tired. The voice was frantic, as if it had not been expecting what it saw.

"I have the keys," someone whispered across the courtyard. He ran up and got Merlin detached from the post.

"The cuffs," the younger voice commented.

"Will have to wait, we must hurry."

The man carried Merlin away. The source of the young voice following. They met up with the rest of the people that had been tailing Aredian and Merlin, and they made it a mission to leave Cenred's kingdom. The druid's had not been known to have horses, but these ones did, on suggestion from a tip. The tip that had actually led them to following Merlin in the first place.

They pushed their limits of traveling. They rode through the night, not wanting to risk having to make camp in Cenred's kingdom. They didn't reach the borders til that night. The trip was faster than expected, but they also had more than just the horses working on their side. When they crossed into Camelot's territory, they continued on. There could be no mistaking that they were in Camelot's territory.

They had finally made camp, and one of the druid's went to care for the horses. "We shouldn't have waited so long," the voice was an older voice. "Any later and they might have done something that would be near irreversible."

The boy, who was with them, had only been half paying attention. He was not on the best of terms with Merlin, but he would let Merlin explain that all to him later. _Emrys_, he coaxed, but Merlin did not wake.

"Let him sleep," someone called out to the boy. The boy nodded, and watched. They needed to get the cuffs off him. But the elders decided against it for now. They would do that when Merlin was awake, and somewhat coherent.

"Can we at least take this off," the boy pointed to the chains around Merlin's mouth. The elder druid nodded, and fumbled with the keys he had taken. He unlocked the chain and it fell slack, the boy took the cloth out of Merlin's mouth, and set it aside.

All four druids were now circled around him sitting and watching, not yet sleeping. "His back will heal," one of the two younger druids said. "The salve will help keep infection at bay. He'll be better when we get him to camp."

Merlin was aware of noises, they were buzzing around him like bees. His eyes fluttered, but only slightly. The boy noticed this, and tried to cal out to him again, _Emrys_.

Merlin's eyes opened half way, he wasn't able to recognize the person staring at him, but the person supplied the information he wanted soon enough, _Its Mordred, you will be alright._

Merlin's eyes closed again, and the darkness of sleep came.


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go. I'm not to sure if I like this chapter, its basically a lot of filler, and some of the plot explained. Next chapter wont have Merlin in it, so you've got that to look forward to, pray I can write those characters.

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke again, much later the next day. He had to gain a sense of his surroundings. He was in the woods, so not the castle. That was a good sign. He scratched his head, and was very aware the cuffs were still on him. He sighed, he still felt off balance. Then he noticed The Druids, and prayed that his memory of Mordred was just that, his luck ran out. He didn't not trust the Druids, he just didn't trust Mordred.<p>

"It's good to see that you're awake, Emrys," the eldest Druid on the trip said.

Merlin shook his head, "I'm Merlin, just Merlin." The name Emrys had always unsettled him.

The oldest Druid smiled, and nodded, "Alright, Merlin, I'm Elisedd." He looked at the cuffs, "Ah, I bet you want those off."

"Yes, please." Merlin practically begged.

"Alright, Cathasach," he motioned to one of the Druids that remind Merlin a lot like Gwen. "Will help, he's also been looking after your wounds." Merlin had forgotten about those, they were painful when they happened, but the magic being gone, it left him so empty that his thoughts went to how he was always aware he was incomplete.

Merlin held his wrists out, and as soon as they were off and they hit the forest floor, Merlin felt his magic flood. It was outpouring from his heart, and into every bit of him, from his head down to his toes, out to each and every finger.

He felt better, and he almost passed out with the sudden rush of power. But he stayed, however he did have an accident where some magical things happened around the small campsite. The flames of the fire looked like Arthur on his horse; the trees blossomed, as did every plant around them even though it was the wrong time of year. It became like a perfect spring day.

"Incredible," the light haired Druid of the group said.

Merlin looked around, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Elisedd shook his head, "Do not be sorry for your gift, Merlin. Brennus was right, that was incredible. I take it you are feeling much better."

Mordred had been silent during the whole exchange. He just watched, he was still a man, more like kid of few words. Merlin nodded. "How did you know what was going on."

Merlin had heard Mordred's voice plenty of times in his head, but he had never heard it actually come from his mouth. It shocked the warlock a bit. "Morganna came to our camp late at night and spoke of what happened."

Merlin looked at him, his eyes narrowed slightly. He did not trust Mordred, through no fault of his own. It was that stupid Dragon. Well the dragon wasn't here. "Thank you."

Mordred was looking at Merlin in awe. He had never realized the true power of Emrys til now. He only heard the stories. They were what were told to him since he was swaddled. He never imagined to see the full strength of Emrys' power, and what he saw was only the tip of the iceberg. Mordred knew he had power, but his could only half be what Merlin's was and Merlin's current act was only accidental.

Merlin looked around, "You wouldn't happen to have a shirt, would you?" he asked.

"Not with us, if you are ready we can ride to camp, we should be there by night fall, you have clothes waiting for you there," Elisedd informed.

Merlin nodded, "Morganna." The Druid nodded with a faint smile.

"Brennus, Cathasach please get the horses, Mordred and I will pack up. I take it you want to leave."

Merlin nodded, but he had a question or too. "I thought Druid's didn't have horses."

Elisedd nodded, "Normally not, but we do when times call for it we have a resource or two."

Merlin nodded. "Am I really worth it though?" Elisedd didn't respond.

Mordred looked like he was going to fall over with all the things he was carrying which wasn't much. Merlin went to help him, and even though he could now feel the pain of his injuries tenfold, he still felt like he could help. _Of course, you have been talked about since the beginning of time. We look forward to the day you fulfill your destiny, Emrys. _Merlin looked at Mordred, and wondered if the boy actually meant what he was saying. He was just a boy though, not yet molded by the horrors of the world. Merlin looked at him, his haunting eyes looking back.

They were off rather quickly and the rode fast. It was hard for Merlin to go at such a fast pace. He was in a lot of pain, he almost wished the cuffs were back on so he could go back to that fuzzy state of awareness, but he never wanted to be in those again. They had slowed when they came to a stream, and Merlin actually had time to look at his wrists.

They looked as if they had been rubbed raw from where the cuffs had been. But he looked closer, his skin had cracks in it, and it looked burned. He swallowed hard, that did not rest well with his stomach.

As the druids said they had made it to their home by nightfall. Merlin felt a little uneasy being there. He knew why they were watching him, and it was almost worst than when he was in the cage. They all dismounted their horses, when they did Elisedd greeted a women with a hug, "Mildred this is Merlin," he turned to Merlin, "Mildred is our healer; she also has clothes for you."

Merlin nodded, he gave a smile to Mildred, and then Mildred went and scolded Elisedd, "I cannot believe you didn't bring a shirt with you. Idiot."

Merlin tried not to laugh; he felt that would be rude. "Well come on then, your wounds won't heal themselves." Merlin liked her. She was livelier than the Druid's he traveled with. He followed her to her tent. "Now I need you to tell me what hurts, and be honest." She put her hands on her hips, "Because if you try to hide any of your ailments, so help me."

Merlin gulped down his laughter, and began explaining what hurt, the best he could. He figured she could see what was ailing him on his upper body, including his shoulder that had gone numb. She began working on him, she was efficient, and Merlin figured Gaius would like her.

Merlin was done, and given one of his own shirts, and a neckerchief. He thanked Morgana in his mind; he would have to do it in person later. He was wondering though when he would get to see his friends again. He figured though hiding was his best option. He wasn't welcomed in Camelot, because of Uther, and he was an escaped, slave, he hated thinking of that word, with Cenred.

Merlin sighed; Mildred had offered him space in her tent while he healed. He had to come to terms with the fact it would be a while before he saw his friends again.


	6. Chapter 6

Lots of Morgana and Arthur here. I hope I did their voices and characters justice. Also a plan is set into motion, but will they meet up with Merlin? You'll have to wait to find out lol.

* * *

><p>Something was different. Everyone felt it. Everyone knew something had changed. The servants would openly admit that it was Merlin being gone. The nobles admitted it behind closed doors, except for Uther, but that's because that was how Uther was. Gaius was taking Merlin's absence the hardest, and it was a pain to see. Gwen had taken to helping him as well as Morgana, but she was not Merlin, nor did she want to be.<p>

There was sadness about the castle. Before Merlin the people knew no different, but when Merlin had come they welcomed him. He was friends with everyone, and even if they cook threatened to beat him with a ladle she truly liked him, and had taken to making sure he ate, at least in the mornings and whenever Arthur took his meals in his chambers.

Now that Merlin was gone, they realized how much they had taken Merlin's presence for granted. They realized that before Merlin life was just not the same. It was evident now. Merlin in some way or another affected everyone in the castle. The kids of servants and nobles alike really missed him. Merlin often told them stories of Arthur the Clotpole who needed his servant to save his royal behind, and they loved it.

Gaius had taken it the hardest, but Arthur had yet to tell anyone how he was feeling. Though he had taken up a new man servant, George. The knights saw that Arthur did have anger built up, it was evident on the practice field. And Arthur complained that George couldn't even take a hit like Merlin. But that was not relayed to the king.

The king had all but forbidden the use of Merlin's name. That was part of the reason of the sadness. Uther saw no difference, but Uther never really appreciated all that Merlin did.

Morgana had had enough; she had done her part, or at least tried to save Merlin. She had no dreams about his death, though that didn't put her mind at ease any more than watching Merlin leave shackled and in that cage did. She was tired of pacing her rooms; she was tired of not saying anything. She was tired of no one saying anything, Merlin was their friend.

She left her own room, and contemplated giving Uther a piece of her mind, but she decided Arthur needed to hear it first. Arthur was being, as Merlin would say a Prat, and suddenly the man servant's gests towards the prince seemed totally justified.

She knocked on the door, and got no answer. She frowned, and looked at the door like she wished it would just disappear. She knocked on the door again and said, "Arthur if you don't let me in this second, I swear I will,"

The door opened cutting her off, "Well get on with it. What do you plan on doing."

She smirked, "Well it doesn't matter now; you opened the door."

She walked past Arthur, her dress flowing behind her. Arthur was aghast. He should have expected that, but he didn't and now Morgana was in his room. He closed the door. "What could you possibly want, Morgana?"

"I want you to do something about Merlin."

"Don't say his name, he's a, a sorcerer."

"Yes and you are an idiot. He was your friend."

"He's evil."

"Well so is Uther."

"That talk is treasonous."

"So have me arrested. Merlin is your friend Arthur. He's a good man. You really think out of all people Merlin could be evil?"

"I thought that about him being a sorcerer."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "I think if he wanted to kill you he would have already, it would have saved me this conversation."

"That's treasonous as well."

"How thick are you, your friend could be being tortured, or dead, and all you can think about is how evil he is?" She sighed, and walked up close to Arthur, "I don't know about you, but I certainly believe he doesn't deserve that."

"He lied."

"And when he told the truth you mocked him, or through him in the dungeons. He lied so he wouldn't get killed."

"Morgana, he's not welcome here."

She through her hands up in the air, "You're hopeless."

Arthur glared at her, "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Be a man, be the friend Merlin deserves, be a person with a soul, just this once Arthur. I know it's easier when Merlin is around, but you would be doing it for him."

"Merlin is a sorcerer."

"Yes, you have told me that point already. But I am waiting for you to give me a real reason why you aren't going to help him."

Arthur sighed, "Its not that easy."

"Oh really, just like it wasn't easy when you helped the druid boy?"

"That was, different."

"Oh and how was it different."

"The druid boy," Arthur paused, not wanting to relent and admit he was losing this argument. "He was a boy."

"And so is Merlin, he's barely 18, Arthur. He's your manservant, and God help us all if you don't get him back. You were starting to become tolerable."

"Can't say the same for you," Arthur mumbled. "This is different though."

Morgana sighed, "You are a pig, Arthur." She was making her way to leave the room. "Just like your father. Merlin has helped you, he has helped me, he has helped your father, and your payment to him for that is to send him off to his death without even a word, a second thought."

Arthur sighed, "Alright, what should we do. And if you mention this to anyone,"

"What will you do Arthur, beat me with your swordsman ship, we both now I am stronger there."

Arthur sighed, "Just don't. How can we help him."

There was a knock to the door, Morgana went to open it, and let in Gwen who was carrying food. "Sorry," she said, "I was bringing your food milady, and was informed you were here by George, so I grabbed Arthur's as well." She gave a smile as she set the food down. "Did I, interrupt something."

"Yes," Arthur responded.

"No," Morgana said, "In fact we could probably use your help Gwen, we were discussing, Merlin."

Arthur glared at Morgana, Gwen's look went from soft to worried, "I'm so scared for him. You know at first, I didn't know what to think was it true, or just an accusation. But I know Merlin. He was willing to die for me and my father. So I talked to Gaius, and decided sorcerer or not, Merlin is my friend and he deserves anything I can do for him." She looked up, and a blush rose to her cheeks, "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"Guinevere, you have every right to say that," surprisingly the comment came from Arthur.

Gwen got nervous, "It's not," she began.

Arthur knew what she was saying, "No, I guess it isn't treasonous." He looked at Morgana who gave a triumphant smile.

"How is Gaius?" Morgana asked, sitting at the table, offering Gwen a seat.

"Not well, Merlin was like his son. He's grieving. I feel for him," Gwen answered. "I think the whole castle does. I spoke to some of the other servants and they all agree nothing has been the same."

Arthur followed the conversation, he was at a loss. He had no clue what to do. He had no clue what he could do. He was still trying to work out his thoughts about Merlin. And he was still on the belief, even if Merlin was accused of sorcery that it was just that, and accusation. He didn't want to fight the battle of Merlin being an actual sorcerer, not without Merlin to defend himself and call Arthur a clotpole.

"Well we can wait, but," Morgana said, "I visited someone and told them of what was going on with Merlin."

Arthur looked furious, "When did you do this exactly?"

"The night Merlin was put in the cells. They, they were the only people I thought would know what to do." Morgana was getting nervous.

"Who did you tell?" Arthur said, his eyes hard.

"The druids. I did it out of good conscious, believe me."

"They are peaceful people, what good are they going to do?"

Morgana sighed, "I don't know. I thought they would help, if Merlin really does have magic, they might help him." She decided to not tell them that Merlin told her the druids would help her, and they did. She also didn't tell them that she believed Merlin truly did have magic. She in her time in pacing her room knew why Merlin didn't tell her about his own magic. She also knew she saw there was something about his eyes that maybe hinted he wanted to. She would need to talk with Merlin later, if he was still alive.

Arthur sighed, "I guess your proposing we go. You realize they hate me, my men."

Morgana looked at him, "You attacked them, but I know one still holds you as an idol, at least." She didn't know of the prophecy that involved Arthur. "We've got to try, Arthur. They could be our only hope. And think about it, a peaceful meeting with them could be used for diplomacy. Uther need not know."

Arthur was getting more skeptical of her idea the more she talked. But the idea of maybe apologizing for what happened. But they had taken her, his thoughts stopped, if Morgana had gone to them for help, "You weren't abducted by them were you?"

Morgana sighed, and looked down, "No, but I couldn't possibly tell you that now could I."

Gwen who had been silent til now spoke up, "Why did you go to them in the first place?" It was a quiet question but it had a lot of weight.

"I had questions. My dreams, the fire in my room. Merlin suggested they might help me. And they did. They are good people."

Arthur nodded, then his eyes got cold, "Help you, Merlin suggested." He was speaking in sentence fragments like what he wanted to say would not come out of his mouth. Morgana just nodded, to what he was implying. She had magic. This was all going to hell. All because Uther had to bring in the witchfinder.

It was a long while before anyone in the room spoke again. The cogs in Arthur's brain were visibly working as he was trying to figure out his opinion on the whole matter. "I will not tell Uther." He looked towards Gwen, then back at Morgana, "I am wary of you Morgana, and I probably will be so of Merlin." He paused, swallowing his pride was hard, "But you both are my friends, and I do not have many."

"You have me sire," Gwen said, raising her head.

Arthur smiled fondly at her, puppy eyes evident. "I do. And while I might never tell Merlin he is my friend. He might be the worst manservant in the history of manservants, his advice is useful, and he is a friend. And we need to help him." He looked at a smiling Morgana, "You are never going to let me live this down are you."

She laughed, "Never."

"While this is great and all," Gwen spoke now, "What are we to do about Merlin?"

"We can't leave right away, my father will get suspicious. But we can come up with an excuse," he said. "Morgana do you think you can get him to believe you want to watch me hunt, or try it out yourself to help improve your marksmanship?"

She smirked, "I think I am capable of getting Uther to believe just about anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Super shit beginning to this chapter, and I'm not entirely sure I'm confident in my ability to write it either. Oh well, I hope its decent enough for you guys to enjoy. Oh and for now this will be all the Freya interaction we get… that could change but Melrin now knows her previously so his love for her is a bit more grounded and not entirely love at first sight.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up in a tent. He was relieved that all that had happened wasn't a dream. He was saved. He was okay. He wasn't dying, he had no cuffs on. This was turning out to be a good day, night, he wasn't really sure though.<p>

He looked around the tent, and that's when he saw that he wasn't the only person in there. He rubbed his eyes a few times, the other person, a woman he figure out, was asleep. He looked at her for only a few seconds more.

Merlin sat up, and immediately regretted it. His brain decided to fall to his feet when he did that. He grasped it a little, but he was going to get up, and walk, and he was going to eat something, because Aredian liked the idea of him not eating. He was starving.

He stood up looking around the tent, there were herbs, and other things that were probably for healing. Merlin made his way out, when he heard something shift. He turned back and it was just the woman. He headed out, it was early morning from what he saw.

He noticed a fire going and sitting at it was Mordred, before he even had the chance to go to it he heard, _Hello Emrys_.

Merlin sat down beside the boy who was eating something out of a bowl, his stomach growled with envy. Merlin wished he could shush his own stomach. He looked at Mordred, they were within the same vicinity before people woke up they were going to talk, partially because Merlin hated the talking to him in his mind, it freaked him out. "Please just call me, Merlin."

Mordred looked at him, his face not showing acceptance or denial of the request. Mordred's face could be very easy to read, but it could also be impossible to read. The young druid boy was very mysterious, and not just because of what he could do.

"Why do you dislike me?" the boy asked, his face looking a bit scared. Merlin knew better though, Mordred had very little fear for all he had seen as such a young boy.

Merlin stayed silent for a minute, "I,"

Mordred cut him off, "Don't lie to me, I know you do."

Merlin was now trying to comprehend the fact that Mordred was speaking to him, and he prayed that the druid boy could not read his thoughts. He sighed, "You told me that I was prophesied about."

The boy nodded. Merlin took to examining his wrists as the talked. Mordred's eyes were unsettling to him. The way he could pierce you with just a look was something Merlin did not wish to see right now. His wrists were cracked and dry, but with the salve Mildred gave him they were scaring over, but she could do nothing to rid him of the scars. Merlin looked at the fire for a second then back to his wrists, "You have been prophesied about too."

Merlin looked up at Mordred, and the boy seemed interested. Mordred seemed reaffirmed. Merlin didn't know why that was, but he supposed it had something to do with his power. However Mordred said nothing so Merlin continued, "I don't know what the prophesies say, but I was, warned, against you."

Mordred tilted his head, "That's why you were late that night when Arthur was saving me."

Merlin knew Mordred knew why. He saw that look Mordred gave him when he explained why he was late. Though that could have also been because Merlin truly was a bad liar, a good hider, bad liar, and good truth avoider. But what Mordred said affirmed what he thought.

He looked down, "Yes." He then looked at Mordred, he wanted the boy to know he wasn't lying. "It wasn't a decision that was easy to make."

"You judge me without even knowing the future."

Merlin looked at the fire again, "And I have the future of magic depending on me." It wasn't a great argument, Mordred was too smart for him he was quickly deciding. "I'm sorry."

Mordred gave him a half smile.

Merlin really was starting to dislike the dragon. Only helpful for certain things, and not when hard decisions had to be made. Telling him a little kid was evil. Merlin decided that Mordred wasn't evil, not yet. And if Mordred wasn't evil, and he showed him kindness now then things can't get all that bad. He needed more people on his side, because everyone and their mother wanted to kill Arthur.

They had been sitting in silence for a while when Mordred asked, "Can you show me?"

Merlin looked at him, "It's banned." He was so used to hiding it, that he wasn't really willing to just show it to someone who asked. He looked at Mordred and regretted it, the kid was using him. He knew, he sighed. He took a stick that only had a few embers on it. He blew on it, the embers flew into the air.

With a light voice that was almost a whisper he said, "Drakon." The embers took the shape of a dragon, and Mordred was mesmerized. Merlin smiled. And set the stick down. He looked at Mordred again, "Can, you, show me?"

Mordred looked at him and frowned. Merlin nodded, "When you're ready then?" Merlin gave a half smile. Merlin wanted to see someone else who had powers like him, powers that came at a young age.

"What are you doing up?" It was Mildred and she was coming over to the camp fire, and she was not happy. Merlin looked at Mordred but the kid was running inside a tent. Merlin almost thought he had disappeared.

"I," Merlin stammered.

"You should be resting in the tent." She scolded and hit him in the back of the head, she was Arthur and Gaius combined, and Merlin had a bad feeling about his recovery process. "Go on now, get, back to the tent."

Merlin was observing something about Mildred she definitely seemed much more lively than the rest of the druids, her red hair flaming about her.

Merlin made his way back to the tent, and back in bed. She gave a smile, "I'll be back with something for you to eat."

Merlin nodded, and when Mildred left the woman who was asleep was now awake and looking back at him. Merlin gave a weak half attempt at a smile. "Hello."

"Hello," she greeted. "She was very worried about you when she saw you were not in here."

"I, em, went to look for some food." His stomach didn't growl, it was betraying him.

The woman nodded in disbelief at Merlin. "I'm Freya, by the way."

"Merlin."

The conversation was cut off because Mildred came back and handed Merlin food. She then moved to Freya, "You need to rest or those herbs I gave you wont help."

"I don't think they are Mildred," there tones were hushed, Merlin tried not to listen, but he was notoriously bad at not eavesdropping. "It still happens, though I will say I remembered who I was."

Mildred smiled, "That's something to be thankful for. That and for Mordred for sticking up for you."

Freya nodded, "I'm sure you did too."

"Those kinds of things happen to the best of people," Mildred said with a motherly wisdom. "Now do get some rest." She looked at Merlin, "And you finish eating and stop listening in on private conversations."

Merlin decided to take a big bite of food, to prove he had not been listening to their conversation. But he did want to talk to Freya again. Ask her about what he heard. Freya looked at him, a sad smile before she lay down again.

Merlin had finished his food, and stomach he knew was thanking him. He looked at Mildred, "Thank you."

In the distance there was a whistle. Merlin looked around, and noticed Mildred seemed uneasy. "Come on," she said getting him, and ushering her out of the tent. "We have to get you out of here."

"What?" Merlin asked. "What's going on?"

Mildred looked at her, "That was a warning, someone who is not friendly is coming."

Merlin looked at her his eyes betraying him, "Let me stay, I can help."

She shook her head, "No, I have reason to believe that they are looking for you, so do a number of the others, you need to be kept safe, now come on."

"What about Freya?"

"She will be fine."

Merlin ran with Mildred into the woods, but not before he got a warning, _be careful Merlin_.

Merlin had no clue where Mildred was leading him, but they were going somewhere. He wondered if the Druids had anticipated something like this. Merlin didn't have much time to think about it when he saw an arrow show past him, and he ducked in time.

Mildred looked around, as did he, but they saw no one. Hunting with Arthur told him that not seeing anything didn't mean that people weren't there. Merlin used his senses, and magic to get a better look at the situation. He saw men, from Cenred's kingdom.

Merlin froze in his place, his blood running cold. Mildred knew something was off, "Come on," she urged.

Merlin followed her again, but he was tense. He did not want to be captured again. He saw another arrow and had to push Mildred out of the way. He felt a knife at his back, and he knew they were surrounded.

"Looks like we found him," one of the knights laughed.

Another one said, "What about her?"

Merlin looked at Mildred, his eyes wide. "Keep her safe, and I'll do what you want."

The knight smirked, "On your knees, slave." Merlin looked towards Mildred and got on his knees, "Let her go."

The knight who ordered him to the ground smirked, and Merlin was out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Welp here's the chapter. Not proofread, cause I'm a lazy little poop. Anyways this one is mainly explaining things to Arthur Gwen and Morgana, as well as explaining that cliffhanger. Mildred is okay. Merlin whump in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Arthur's horse had been readied along with Morgana's and Merlin's which Gwen was riding. The horse was stubborn, and only liked Merlin but it tolerated Gwen. The horse had a calm temper, but it almost took on Merlin's personality when Arthur was around. It was almost like having the warlock there.<p>

They were heading out on the path. "So Uther really believed you?"

Morgana smiled, "It was incredibly easy. Surprising, really. If I didn't need his approval for this trip I would have told him to kill himself." She said nonchalantly in response to Arthur's question. Gwen found it humorous but said nothing, only giving a knowing look to Morgana, she didn't want Arthur to say she was committing treason.

The path was rather clear til they got deeper into the forest. Arthur was one who liked to lead, but seeing as it was Morgana who knew the way to the Druid camp she took the lead. A smirk on her face much to Arthur's dismay.

"What will we do when we get Merlin back?" Gwen asked. "The king will surely have him killed if he returns."

Arthur contemplated the question, "We'll bring back Aredian and accuse him of lying and deceit to the throne."

Morgana turned her head, "And what of Merlin? Are we just going to let him hide out in a cloak, or even better let's put him in a pointy hat so he draws even less attention to himself." Her tone was sarcastic.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I was thinking we would keep him in one of the dungeons, make sure Leon, or someone I trust is making sure he is fed properly and well taken care of. That way he's still a prisoner til we accuse of Aredian."

Gwen nodded, "How would we accuse of Aredian though?"

Morgana smirked, "I have an idea."

"No, no magic. We will do this the good normal way."

Morgana stopped her horse and turned it around, "Are you saying I'm not normal because I have magic, Arthur?"

"Morgana, you have never been normal."

Morgana narrowed her eyes, and Gwen attempted to stifle her laughter. "Maybe we should hear what Merlin, or Gaius thinks we should do?" she offered.

"Brilliant idea Gwen, no use making the plan without a key player," Arthur said, pretending like the idea was all his own.

"Isn't that what you do as your job?" Morgana jested.

Arthur ignored the comment. And Gwen spoke again, "Speaking of Gaius, do you think he knows? Of Merlin's magic?"

Morgana replied, "I think he might. I think he knows a lot more than he lets on. His eyebrow probably holds more secrets than the vaults."

Gwen and Arthur laughed at the comment. It seemed to make sense that Gaius knew of Merlin's abilities. Merlin probably saved his mentor with it, he seemed to do that, not like Arthur knew that or anything.

As they continued further into the forest, Arthur began to notice things. Broken branches, tracks, things that showed scuffles had occurred. When the approached the camp, the bad signs just got worse. It was clear it had been raided.

Where the druids were though, that was uncertain. Morgana hopped off her horse, "What happened here?"

Arthur followed in suit, "A fight, or more, someone was after them." He looked around, "It was recent," he had bent down and was examining one of the fire pits.

He looked to the ground, "A large group went that way, but they were not druids, some kind of soldiers."

Gwen spoke, "You don't think Uther sent them do you?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, the order would have had to go through me first." He continued scanning the area, he saw many foot prints, all heading in various directions. He wondered if he followed a few sets, if they would eventually lead to the same place. It was worth a try.

So that's what the group did. They followed a set of tracks that looked like it was more than one Druid. Arthur was correct they ended up meeting with others. They were lead to an area that was in the face of a cliff of a ravine, a cave.

Arthur hopped off his horse, and removed his weapons he wanted to show he was here in peace. Morgana did the same.

They approached the cave and that was when they heard a young voice, "Morgana!"

She looked in the direction, and it was Mordred. Mordred looked to Arthur and Gwen giving them both nods of acknowledgment.

A druid with graying hair came up, he gave them smiles, "Prince Arthur, welcome. I am Elisedd." He gave a bow.

Morgana looked around, the Druids seemed frightened. "What happened?" she asked. Mordred who had hugged her looked down at the ground.

Elisedd frowned, "I'm afraid I bring no good news, we were attacked."

Arthur stiffened he reached for the hilt of his sword but realized it wasn't there. "By who?"

"Knights of Essetir."

Arthur's eyes hardened. He did not like the sound of that, "Why were they so far in Camelot's territory?"

A red headed woman came forward, "I believe I can answer."

Elisedd stepped in and looked at the woman, "Mildred please go rest, your ordeal has been anything but easy."

Mildred glared at him, "I'll have you know I am the healer here, and I know full well how much rest I need." She looked to Arthur, who had a feeling he was going to take a liking to her, "I believe they were after Merlin."

Gwen's hands went to her mouth, and Morgana went to give her a side embrace for comfort. She then asked, "Why were they after Merlin, sure his town is in Essetir, but Cenred has never paid any mind to it."

Mildred frowned, "My lady, I do not feel as that was the reason."

Morgana's eyes widened, she looked to Mordred, and they had a silent exchange. Morgana paled and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Pleas why don't you three sit," She offered. Morgana and Gwen did so. Arthur remained standing. Merlin had once mentioned that when Arthur sat he could see how tense he was. "I was not with Merlin when he was brought here. For his safety of course, but he was not in good shape."

Elisedd then supplied a portion of the story, "I, Mordred, and two friends Brennus and Cathasach followed him, thanks to a tip from Morgana. He was, I fear to be utilized in some way by King Cenred."

Arthur's fists clenched. He wanted to declare war, but he couldn't do that, not over a servant as his father would say. But he wanted to. He would, Merlin was worth a war, sorcerer or not.

Mildred continued the story, "I helped with his wounds, though, his wrists were not something I see being healed, at least not for a long time. We heard our warning of an attack. I was tasked to help him leave since he was in my care. On our way were surrounded. He bargained to save my life."

Morgana shook her head, "That sounds like him. I bet he didn't use magic to save himself either."

Mildred shook her head, "He used it to help me though."

Gwen felt the tears prick the corners of her eyes, and she rubbed them away quickly with her hand. "He always will think of others before himself."

"Stupid, selfless, servant." Arhtur mumbled. "Thank you for telling us."

Mildred nodded, "You will get him back, Prince Arthur."

Arthur sighed, "Or he'll kill himself trying to get back to me." It was meant as a joke, but the truth and validity of the statement hit Arthur. Merlin would do that. He wasn't sure if Merlin was brave, or just completely stupid, it was probably both.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen asked when the druids let them be. The news was hard, and they were understanding people. Mordred however stayed.

Arthur looked at her, "Going to get him would be an act of war."

"It's probably what they want. They are probably prepared for a war of some kind." Morgana responded.

Arthur nodded, "Very true, so our best bet, is to rescue him."

Mordred spoke, "I can help."


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: Torture some vague, some not so much. If you are squeamish with things like branding, blood, and knives this is not the chapter for you.

I love Merlin I promise. I really do. :D I'm not very convincing here. Anyways here is a merlin whump chapter. more of the gang (morgana, mordred, arthur, and gwen) in the next chapter. Also some of these chapters do happen simultaneously with others. So part of last chapter happens during part of this one, and next chapter will happen during part of this one. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke and was unaware of his surroundings. His vision was fuzzy, his head felt fuzzier, and he could move that well. He knew he was alive, he was in pain, that meant he had to be alive, though he was pretty sure he rather have taken death at this point in time. He lifted his head, as much as he could, and the effort it took was more than he expected. He tried blinking the fuzziness away from his eyes, and he was in a dungeon.<p>

He sighed, of course he was in a dungeon. He just needed to know where. He could escape. He worked on sitting up, and when he finally did, he almost fell face down on the floor again. He looked at the door. He could do this, despite the unease he was feeling. He held out his hand, and when he tried using his magic he screamed. There was a burning sensation all over, he fell back to his original position, breathing heavily.

He had not been expecting that. They had to have put the cuffs on. He just must not have noticed. He tried to feel his magic, and he felt the burn. He couldn't feel his magic, no wonder everything felt fuzzy. He was missing a vital part of him. He looked at his wrists, a different set of cuffs were on him, but he could see the runes they suppressed his magic. They seemed stronger than the others, but too strong for him. He saw the red from where the other cuffs were peaking out around these new one's edges.

But something else was wrong. He tried for his magic again, this time much more prepared for what was too come, and he felt a portion of the source of the burning, it was his neck. He reached up and there was a tight collar there, it was almost choking him.

Merlin slowly got to his knees and made his way to the bars of the cells. He looked around; he had to find a way out. He had to do something. He was gripping onto the bars so tight that his knuckles turned white. It was then that a guard came, "Look who's up. Tell the king!"

Merlin looked up, but his eyes going up hurt his head. He was becoming slowly more aware of the different aches and pains his body felt. The pain was a constant now that he was attuned to it, that and the lack of his magic was really throwing him off. The guard opened the door, and pushed Merlin to his hands and knees.

Soon enough Cenred had made his way to the dungeons and was looking down at Merlin. "You thought you could escape, did you?"

Merlin did answer. He was trying to keep his focus on something, anything because he didn't want to focus on the pain, or the loss of his magic. He felt like if he did that he would pass out. He was tired of passing out, at least now he knew how Arthur felt.

Cenred looked down at Merlin, "We'll get to your punishment later," he smiled. He had a special guard just for that. But it would come later, Merlin shuddered. He didn't try to move though. He remembered what happened last time when he talked, he wasn't sure he would like what would happen if he moved without permission. "But first let me explain what you are."

Merlin knew that answer. Cenred had already told him. Regardless of the collar and cuffs seeming to absorb his magic, he knew Cenred considered him a slave. One of his own people even, Merlin was from this kingdom, but he figured Cenred was just going to overlook that. Merlin knew the king was a stupid one, if he didn't call Arthur a clotpole he would definitely use the word to describe Cenred.

"You are a slave, my slave. You have no rights, no possessions. No nothing." Merlin glanced up, and then back down and he noticed he was not wearing the clothes he was wearing. He was once again shirtless, and he very much disliked that. But the pants were ill fitting and he had no shoes. "No one is lower than you, and everyone is higher than you. I know you are a powerful sorcerer, but you are also the filth beneath my feet."

Merlin wondered if Cenred had some vendetta against him. If he did it would have to be because Arthur helped him save his village. That had to be the reason, but Merlin knew it wasn't. Cenred was known for being cruel. Merlin continued to listen, and try to stay awake. He thought the cuffs were bad, but the collar was much worse.

"I am your master. And I am going to use you to take all of Albion." Merlin tensed, taking Albion was not the prophecy, and anything involving Albion involved Arthur. Cenred smirked, he clearly didn't think that. "I call for you later." He said as he made his way out.

Merlin sat back on his knees, and then another person came in. They were wearing a mask so he could not see their face. They were big, all muscle and all brawn. Merlin had a very bad feeling about this. The person didn't speak, he grabbed Merlin by the shoulder, hoisted him to standing and pushed him against the wall.

Chains were attached to his hands, and he was strung up like a doll. He could only touch the ground with the tips of his toes. Merlin's first instinct was to use his magic, to protect himself but it backfired. Whatever spell he was thinking to use to protect himself in defense, was thrown back against him, and he groaned in pain. The masked man smirked.

He began to speak. His voice was low and deep, and had a slow cadence to it. The pattern of words was well thought out. Merlin's foggy brain soaked up what the man was saying. The degrading words hung in the air, as the man took out a knife, and a few other things that Merlin couldn't name. One thing when in his mouth stretching it to where his jaw felt like it would become unhinged.

With the knife, man began to press it into Merlin's skin. The first thing was a shape, a cruel form of a druidic symbol similar to what he remembered Mordred having on his chest. Merlin screamed in pain but it was muffled do to the gag in his mouth.

After hours or so it seemed of the torture it stopped. When Merlin was released he fell to the ground. He curled in on himself. The cell he decided was better than nothing.

The torture went on for days, the man used various ways, but the words were the worst. The psychological battle that Merlin was fighting was being lost. Merlin couldn't handle it, and he knew they were trying to break him. Merlin knew he wasn't going to break, he would die before that. He wondered why Arthur hadn't come.

After a few more days, Cenred had called for him. He was brought to the throne room. It was different than Camelot's, colder in temperature and demeanor. He was on his knees, only barely being able to stay up right with his head down. His whole being told him to just fall from exhaustion but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't show he was that weak in front of people who were important somehow.

Cenred spoke, Merlin wasn't sure if it was too him, or the people in the room. In fact he wasn't entirely sure people were in the room, he could only guess. "You are going to perform magic for me."

Merlin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember that being a question," Cenred said, and gave Merlin a good kick in the ribs. He fell forward and grasped his chest in pain, the cry caught in his through on a breath. "You are going to perform magic for me, there is a throne in this room I want destroyed. Destroy it."

Again Merlin shook his head, he would be defiant til the day he died. Cenred kicked him again, Merlin had a feeling that would be the response til his said yes. So Merlin talked, "I can't."

Another kick, "You can and you will."

Merlin looked up at the king, and gulped. This wasn't going to end well, but he saw the throne. It was ornate, almost as much as Uther's. Merlin stretched out his hand, he reached for his magic, but he was only met with a soft muffled burn around his neck, his eyes glowed and the thrown was disintegrated.

Cenred smiled, and Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head, he collapsed on the floor. The magic was a lot for him.

When Merlin woke again, he was trussed up and the man in the mask was reading something. Merlin had a second to realize what was happening; Cenred had some type of control over him. Not complete because it still affected him to use magic, it hurt but he could use it when Cenred allowed. Merlin hung his head in defeat at the revelation.

The masked man turned back he had something that was red hot. Merlin listened to the man's voice this time, he noticed he had a thick accent but Merlin couldn't place where it was from. "This is a brand. It is the word yes, you sorcerer should know the language." Merlin couldn't read the language backwards, forwards was difficult enough. "The king wants you to understand you say yes."

As the brand pressed into his hand Merlin screamed. He bit his tongue so hard that it bled. He had never felt such pain, and he felt bad for any animal that had to feel this pain as well. He was breathing heavily as the masked man left. He was left hanging.

A few hours later a guard came in and loosened the chains so Merlin sat on the ground, but still no use of his arms. Merlin wasn't even sure he could stand back up again. The guard gave him water, all in one gulp, most of it poured down Merlin's chin, and down onto his chest. He then stuffed a roll into Merlin's mouth. The warlock did his best to chew it, and not let any of drop.

Merlin was alone, and he was feeling his will break.

A day later he was required to use magic again. He said yes. He passed out, and he was looking far worse than he had even when he arrived to Cenred's castle the first time. Using the magic took energy Merlin didn't have. Using it took Merlin's magic and expelled it from his body. It got more painful the more Cenred made him do it.

It took two days for Merlin to wake after that training session. Oddly they stopped for the time being, but Merlin's condition only worsened. The torture had stopped as well, apparently looking as death would warm over was torture enough.

Merlin figured it had been about a week or two since he arrived, and he was ready to give up. A guard came and unhooked him from the cell. What he overheard the two guards who were taking him say, terrified him and made it feel as if his heart was just being pulled from his chest, "King Cenred will have him kill the prince, then Uther. Camelot will be his within the week."


	10. Chapter 10

So there is some oocness in this chapter, that I am uncertain about just like I am with all my writing. I also apologize for not getting it up as quick as the others. School started. I'm not going to be giving you guys an update schedule or anything because I'll just keep on putting it off. A battle, and Merlin in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Getting Mordred into Camelot was a lot easier than getting him out. It was odd they had basically waltzed in with him. They could have hid him under Morgana's skirts like she suggested, but they all knew that would end badly, and Arthur had made an off handed comment about how he didn't want to scar the boy.<p>

They collectively decided that Mordred was to stay in Morgana's room just as before. He was easy enough to hide there, and they wouldn't need to worry about prying eyes from people who didn't know what they were planning. Mordred wasn't sure about the idea, but he didn't say anything. He was still quiet as ever, always observing.

Once in Morgana's room they began to plan, "We need a reason to go to Mercia," Morgan first pointed out. Merlin was a great reason, but not a reason that would pass with Uther.

Arthur paced, he tried to think of something. Any act of walking into Cenred's kingdom would be seen as war. It wasn't something they could take lightly. "My father doesn't want to declare war, so we will have to be sneaky about it."

"What if we dressed as peasants, or travelers," she suggested.

Morgana liked the idea, but Arthur shook his head, "No, that won't, even in a disguise the men of Mercia would know who I was."

Arthur could hear Merlin saying something about how his head was too big, his blond hair shown to brightly and tipped them off from a mile away, he had no manners, let alone any idea of what a peasant was like or could do. Arthur sighed, at the thought that he now had to supply Merlin's commentary. He rather the idiot did it himself.

"We'll converse tomorrow, it is getting late," Arthur said, defeated. Everyone didn't like the idea, but they had had a long journey. A few days worth and they needed rest. It would be best that they talked again in the morning.

Morgana nodded, Gwen looked at her, "Would you like a sleeping draft, my lady?"

Morgana shook her head, "No, thank you Gwen. I think if I have any nightmares about what is to happen, we need to listen to them."

Arthur had left, Gwen turned down the bed, and prepared the space for Mordred, who just eyed her. It creeped Gwen out, but the boy was sweet. He gave her a smile as she left. Morgana had changed, and was now sitting on the bed.

Mordred was walking around the room, running his hands along the expensive and intricate things. He wasn't able to do this last time because of his injuries. Morgana finally spoke, "Do you remember the man that helped with your injuries?"

Mordred nodded, "He is Merlin's I guess, the best way to put is father. He is very kind and helps with my nightmares, but I have come to think they aren't just that."

Mordred stopped, and turned, but said nothing. He was listening to Morgana.

"I see what could happen, and it scares me, and I think that is why I wake up. I think that's why they are taken as nightmares."

"You are a seer." Mordred spoke, his voice soft. "You see a possible future."

Morgana nodded, her lips tight she knew. "Should I hate Gaius, for not telling me. I fear he knew, and Merlin as well."

Mordred shook his head, "Power is scary. Telling people they have it, is even scarier. Not knowing where it comes from; is terrifying."

Morgana looked at him, he was beyond his years. "You know where it comes from, you must study it."

Mordred shook his head, "Its never clear why certain people are chosen to have magic." He walked over to Morgana, "Merlin," he paused, wondering if he should say the Warlock's true name, but refrained, "Has been prophesied about. He will return magic to the land, he needs his time though."

Morgana smiled, "You should get to bed. We'll figure out how to help Merlin in the morning."

Mordred nodded and went to his little alcove. He did not sleep well, despite the comfort. He worried for Merlin. He occasionally felt a twist of pain. He wasn't sure what it was from, probably his mind reaching out and creating something for him to feel. He wanted to help.

They had discussed possible solutions for a week, and still nothing. They could not think of a possible way. Morgana had suggested magic, which was turned down, not because it was a bad idea, but because Cenred might take her, and to an extent Mordred. They did not want to risk that. Morgana was frustrated by that, but Arthur convinced her that her place was to help him not be captured, he didn't want to lose her like he had Merlin.

By week's end Morgana did in fact have a dream. It was one of war. Cenred's army was marching, and tied to Cenred's horse was Merlin. He was made to walk, but in the dream he was practically being dragged. Morgana could see a collar around his neck, and those horrid cuffs. His books looked as if in a few more steps they would be no more. His ribs were seen, his beautiful blue eyes were hazy and grey. His pants barely stayed on and slipped with each step. He looked marred and scarred.

When Morgana revealed this to Gwen, Arthur, and Mordred the reactions were mixed. Gwen cried, and had to sit on the bed to get a hold of herself. Arthur remained stoic, but anyone could tell the way his jaw tensed he wanted to hit anything and everything and was very much restraining himself.

Mordred however looked mortified. He could see the picture in his mind, and his idol the man he aspired to be and he crumpled. He fell to the ground, and Morgana rushed to his aid. "Mordred, are you okay."

He shook his head, and spoke to her with his mind, _I see what happens to him, and everything hurts. He cannot die, Morgana._

Morgana hugged him. She felt the same when she had the dream. She felt like something was torn from her. Merlin was the essence of magic, and the way the two were affected was different from Arthur and Gwen, though all were in pain the same.

Arthur had no more time to think about it, as he had been called to a council meeting. The Mercian army was headed towards Camelot. Looks like Arthur didn't need a reason to go to the kingdom. They were coming, with Merlin. Morgana was correct.

Arthur went pale, and did not speak during the council meeting. They were going to go to a war they were not ready for.

He had gone back to Morgana's room, and relayed the information. "What are we to do?" Gwen asked.

"Get Merlin," was Arthur's reply.

"Arthur, what if they plan on using him?" Morgana asked. "He has magic, what if they plan on using him to help with their needs."

Arthur thought for a moment, "Merlin wouldn't."

Gwen was sitting in silence; she locked eyes with Mordred for a second. They both had an understanding and it was that they did not like where this conversation was going.

"Merlin has told me he would die for me, and I believe that still to be true." He paused, and looked at Morgana, "I have had a lot of time to think and process all I have learned. Merlin challenged me the day we met, said he could take me out with less than a blow. And he could, but that's just it, he could. But he wouldn't. I trust Merlin, and I trust that he would not betray me like that, even under torture."

Mordred's voice was soft, "You put as much faith in him, as he does you. I can see it, in your eyes."

Arthur was still shocked when Mordred spoke, which was still not a lot, "And how does that bode for our cause?"

Mordred thought, "Very well."

A week later the army was close, but Camelot was much more ready than he had planned, than anyone had planned. A fire was lit, inside everyone. Camelot was a symbol of hope for many people in many different ways. It only took time now.

When Cenred's army was within sight of Camelot, the panic rose in the castle. But Arthur remained calm. In fact all the nobles did, it was the servants who felt uneasy. The calm felt like a calm before a storm. The nobles were good at hiding it, but the servants began to get jumpy. They were scared of doing the wrong thing.

Uther had called another council meeting to discuss final things for battle preparations. The goal was to prepare for siege, and keep Cenred's army out. They didn't have the numbers to fight the army, but they had the numbers to be on defense.

Arthur agreed with the plan, but it did make it harder to figure out how to get Merlin, so he suggested that the strongest knights and himself, ride out to try and negotiate with Cenred, before the fighting began. He wanted to avoid the war that seemed inevitable now.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: There is torture of a semi-sexual nature in this chapter. Lots of descriptions of torture. Please if this triggers you do not read, read like the last few paragraphs about Arthur. But not the first stuff. So this is the chapter, um... Merlin's suffering for the most part is over, kind of.

* * *

><p>The walking was hard. Merlin had walked along side a horse before, but never had he been tied to a horse. And Cenred wasn't kind, keeping up with the horses pace was near impossible. Merlin knew he must have dragged once or twice. He was so week already that it had to have happened. The pull in his shoulders alerted him to that.<p>

When he did stop walking, one of the knights behind him, he didn't know who had a whip, and gave him a good hit. Merlin would cry out.

The first day was the easiest. Merlin wished it would get easier but he knew that wasn't possible. He knew that the path wasn't straight or easy. And he knew that Cenred wanted to hurry. He was guarded at night, he didn't care. He wasn't near the fire, he wished he could have been. It was getting cold, and he was without a shirt.

He lay looking at the sky, the stars half masked by the trees. He wanted to call out to someone, but no one would answer. No one was there. He shivered in the night, and curled in on himself. He had been given water twice during the day but no food. Merlin was hungry, he had eaten but it hadn't been much, nor anything substantial.

If the cuffs weren't going to kill, or the collar, then he was certain to die of malnutrition. He pulled at the collar, only to feel his fingers burn, and his neck burn. He had no relief. He wouldn't get any. He shook more, and wiped his head, the sweat getting into his eyes. He was sick.

He wouldn't last long.

The third day, his boots got holes in them. And then he soon had no socks. Which meant his feet bled. It hurt to walk, but he wasn't even allowed to do that. He was forced to run with energy he didn't have. His feet could barely withstand the pace, and he felt like collapsing. He did, only to be whipped.

The fifth day. He collapsed and when he wasn't able to be woken up, he was dragged along. Cenred was finally bothered to notice, and tied merlin to one of the horses like he was a saddle bag.

He woke up later, only to be punished, Cenred did the punishment. It was public and humiliating. Cenred did something Merlin had nightmares about. He heard this was what was done for some ways of torture. But Merlin never thought anyone would do it to him, let alone the king. His trousers were down before he knew.

Merlin screamed when he realized it wasn't the king's member, but a knife, and it didn't go all the way, just a little. Merlin still screamed. His trousers were roughly pulled up, and he was kicked to roll over. He let out a yell, being on his back hurt. "You will keep up tomorrow, is that clear."

Merlin clenched his hand, "Yes."

Merlin fell asleep there, after he had turned over. He didn't think he was going to wake up, but he did. He was a dead man walking. He felt like it too. His boots were now just straps around his legs, they had disappeared after a river crossing.

He felt his trousers falling, but he couldn't reach to pull them up. He had to focus, one step in front of another. Losing his focus meant collapsing, and he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that again.

And he wondered if this is what the mental break felt like. If this is what the goal was back at the castle. It was almost too late for it now. But he had to stay strong somehow. He focused on the rhythm of left, right, left right. He felt like he was in tune with the kings horse, but that changed when the horse kicked him once or twice, he couldn't even remember now.

He knew he didn't even look like himself anymore. He barely felt like himself.

The night before they were to come to Camelot, Merlin was inside Cenred's tent. He was being used as a chair. And he almost fell asleep. Almost, but whenever the king shifted position he would wake up. The thought of being a slave killed Merlin inside, but what he would have to do killed him even more.

Cenred stood and gave Merlin a good kick, "Tomorrow we fight, and tomorrow, you will kill the prince at the first site of him. We will charge the castle, and you will kill Uther."

Merlin looked at the king but said nothing. He already knew this information. But he had no intention of killing Arthur, Uther possibly, but Arthur was more important to him. And for now, he would not be killing Uther either.

The king looked at the slave, who could barely keep his position without falling over. He walked to Merlin and boxed his ears, "You did hear what I said, right?"

Merlin tried to nod, but that made his brain feel like it was jumbling around. He rather keep his brain in place. Everything was hurting.

The next day arrived, and Merlin behind the king's horse, his feet showing through his now useless boots, were stepping in the poop and mud. He couldn't feel his feet any longer, they had long since been infected.

Merlin saw the white walls of the castle, and all he could do was focus. Focus on the walls, on his home. Focus on not killing Arthur. It was a lot to focus on. But he was going to do it. Though focusing on that meant he lost track of walking. He was dragged, and the king didn't seem to mind this time.

He heard "Halt!" Merlin had no clue who it came from. Merlin had no clue about anything, he wasn't even sure he had heard the word halt. It was all very foggy. The king had gotten off his horse, and kicked Merlin who was not recognizable.

"You useless, thing. Arthur is there, do your job!" he kicked Merlin. Merlin shakily stood, and when he saw Arthur he wanted to collapse again. But he had been given an order to use magic.

His hand was out, and he had to think of something. He had to do something. He was not going to kill Arthur. And he couldn't kill Cenred, because he had a feeling that the way this collar worked wouldn't let him kill the person in control. Then he thought, he could make a spell backfire. Cenred would probably kill him when it was all over, he was so close to death anyways.

The words came out of his mouth, before he even realized what he said. He looked at Arthur, all hope lost in his own eyes. Arthur looked angry, and he had every right too, Merlin was a sorcerer who was just ordered to kill him.

He heard, _Emrys!_ In his head. It made him scream, but not as much as the spell that he cast did. It did what he wanted, it backfired and hit him full force. It was oscillating like waves because of the cuffs and collar. Merlin writhed on the ground, unaware of what was happening.

What he hadn't realized is the shock of the spell backfiring, blew away most of the soldiers that Cenred was leading. Merlin was out, and no one was sure if he would wake up.

After Merlin's act, Cenred quickly gave up. He was a coward, but he would come back for Camelot. He would take control. When Arthur was certain that the army was retreating he hopped off his horse, and ran to his friend.

What he had seen was worse than what Morgana had described. Merlin was always bony, but what Arthur saw was more than bones, Merlin looked like he had died and come back to life. He looked like no man should ever look. Arthur was ashamed to say he hardly recognized Merlin.

He was furious that a king could do that. He was furious, and then he saw Merlin's hand out stretch, it was on Cenred's order. He didn't think Merlin could do magic with the cuffs, but it seemed like there was something else at work.

Arthur had full faith in Merlin, Merlin would not harm him. But he saw that hand outstretched and he got scared. He had no idea the power Merlin had. But he did as soon as he saw the spell not affect anyone that was fighting for Camelot, save Merlin.

He didn't have time to panic, because the shock came soon after when he saw soldiers and Cenred being blown back. When he could think he saw Cenred leaving, and Merlin on the ground writhing like he was having a seizure.

He straddled his friend, and gripped his head, "Merlin, come on you idiot." He needed Merlin to be alive.

Mordred had come out of the woods from where he was hiding. He didn't stay long, and he looked sick. Arthur didn't have to guess why. But he was too preoccupied with Merlin to even try.

One of the knights came and pulled Arthur off of Merlin, "No, what are you going to do to him!" he yelled.

Leon was now kneeling beside Merlin, and picking the broken young warlock up. He looked at the other knights, Merlin's writhing was calming, and soon he was still. The consensus was the same, they knew Merlin. "We are taking him to Gaius."


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the hodgepodge mess of chapter 12. I apologize if it sucks. Chapter 13 will be better.

* * *

><p>Leon felt like he was condemning himself for carrying Merlin. But he technically did more for Arthur than he did for Uther, or so he felt. But Merlin was his friend, so he had to do something. No other knights tried to stand in his way; in fact, they sort of acted as a barricade. He guessed he wasn't the only one who felt that Merlin was crucial to Camelot, just be being him, sorcery or not.<p>

Merlin was light, the boy was always skin and bones, but Leon felt like he was carrying feathers instead of an actual person. Though in Melrin's state he barely looked like an actual person, and that hurt. One of the knights had stayed behind to keep Arthur from going insane about Merlin.

But the knight ended up just following Arthur, who was following Leon. When they entered the courtyard, there were people waiting. Uther was waiting. Leon said nothing to Uther and continued carrying Merlin to the location he desired, which was Gaius'.

Arthur followed, not looking at his father, who looked as if he was going to go mad. Uther turned and went into the castle. He went to his council chamber and told the guards to summon Arthur.

Arthur however did not come, Morgana did. Morgana did because Arthur was in no state to talk to Uther, and while everyone probably wanted the king dead at this point, she was not in the mood to deal with a homicidal Arthur as well as a broken man.

"I summoned Arthur."

"I know, and I came in his stead."

"I want to speak with my son."

Morgana's eyes narrowed, "Your son is in a delicate state right now, and it is in both your best interests that you do not see him."

"It was that sorcerer."

Morgana glared, "It was, but Merlin cast no spell on Arthur."

"You dare speak its name."

"Yes, Merlin is a person, and you saw for yourself he has not been treated like one. You may ask any knight on the field today what they saw, and it will all be the same answer."

"Were you there?" Uther asked.

"I was. I was there to help. The only spell Merlin cast was on him, obeying an order from Cenred. And let me tell you Uther Pendragon, any man on that field would have seen Merlin was there against his will."

"He is a sorcerer and he shall be killed."

"Then at least let him come back from the brink of death before you admit your sentence to him."

She left, leaving a baffled and livid Uther.

A knight knocked on the door of Gaius' chambers, because Leon did not have the hands. "Gaius," he said as he walked in.

Gaius didn't even recognize Merlin, "What happened to him."

Leon gulped, "Gaius, this is Merlin."

Gaius, stopped. Gwen had been with him, helped him to a bench, "Set him on the bed Leon." She looked at Gaius, and then at Merlin. "Gaius, Merlin is dying," it was easy to see that, she didn't have to be a physician to know. "Tell us what to do."

Gaius was trying to understand what he was seeing. Merlin, his boy, his son was barely alive. He didn't recognize the boy he considered to be his son. It made him sick to his stomach. He nodded, "Sorry, I just," he didn't continued. The faces of those in the chambers understood completely. "I need cold water from the well," he began.

He began ordering people about to get him whatever he needed. Gwen stayed by Merlin's side, and Arthur stood in the corner of the room, trying to hold himself together. He was glaring at everyone, he face told them that if they did anything wrong he would run them through. His demeanor showed defeat. Defeat in the fact that Merlin was just doing what he said he would always do. And inside, inside he was a mess. His, dare he say it, friend, manservant, the person who cared about most was dying and he couldn't do anything about.

He kept on seeing that look on Merlin's face before he said the spell. He then saw the golden eyes, and then he saw that distorted look of pain that Arthur had never seen on any soldier or knight before. He saw that, and it made him sick, it made him upset. He didn't understand that a sorcerer would do that for him, but he understood that Merlin would. He was a mess of emotions on the inside, because he just wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel, he didn't know if he was supposed to act like a prince, or a friend, or something in between.

Mordred had been rushed to Gaius' chambers previously and by Morgana, he was laid on Merlin's bed for privacy, and for the fact that he was not supposed to be in Camelot in the first place.

He had collapsed when he saw Merlin make the spell backfire. He just got knocked out, being of magic himself he felt the wave that was sent off of Merlin. Being connected to Merlin he felt what Merlin had gone through, his thoughts. While Merlin thought all his power was concentrated on the spell, because of the collar and cuffs, and the order he was given, Mordred was in his mind using the mental magical link they had. Mordred had been overcome by the emotions.

He woke up, still groggy, but he heard noise outside, and he knew that meant Merlin must be there. He cracked the door open. He didn't care if the knights saw, he needed to see Merlin whether he liked it or not.

Gaius was sitting opposite of Gwen beside Merlin, he looked defeated. The knights were still clambering about but there were far less than there originally were. He looked at Merlin's wrists, and his neck, and spoke very quietly, "He won't get better til those are off."

Gaius looked up, and nodded, "I know dear boy, I know."

Gwen muffled a sob in her hands. But Arthur's head shot up and he came forward, "Where would we find a key, can you magic them off or something."

Mordred shook his head, and looked at the ground when Arthur spoke. He didn't know. He sat at the foot of the bed.

Leon by now had noticed the druid boy, he thought about saying something, but then held his tongue. It wouldn't have helped anyone, or the situation.

Arthur hit the wall, "He cannot die."

Morgana came in silently, and pointedly avoided looking at Merlin. She knew how her emotions would handle the look of her friend. She walked up to Arthur, "Uther won't do anything until Merlin is healed."

Arthur looked at her, "Well he might not have to. Unless we got those damn things off him he'll die anyways." He pulled Morgana close, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "I cannot lose him, Morgana."

Morgana nodded, trying to pull herself together. He could certainly be emotional at all the right times and in all the right ways when he wanted to be. She looked at Mordred, and then at Gwen, and at Gaius. Her eyes fell on Merlin last, he looked dead. She saw the burns on his neck peeking out from the collar. She saw the burns on his wrists, the old scars hidden by the new. The bruises on his chest stuck out against the showing ribs.

Straightening out her dress and with a cough she looked at all them, "Merlin would not want us sulking. He also wouldn't want us to save him either. So that is why we are going to make this right. We are going to save him, because he deserves it, and we are not going to say he will die. We are going to pull ourselves together, and figure something out."

Arthur sighed, "Merlin did that. Stupid as he was, he figured things out."

Morgana looked at him, "Is, Arthur, stupid as he is. Merlin is not in the past, he is not a was. He is here, and we will talk about him in the present." She looked at Gaius, "I have an idea, do you think Uther might have a key that would fit those horrid things in the vaults?"

Gaius looked up, "I'm not certain, but it is possible. Many artifacts such as these had duplicates though I'm not certain of the keys that were used."

She nodded, "Alright, Arthur you will take Mordred with you to go the vaults."

"Why him?" Arthur asked, giving Mordred a look that he was sorry.

Mordred spoke softly again, "I've seen the keys to the cuffs before." Arthur nodded.

Morgana continued, "Gaius do you think you can ask Geoffry about what the restraints do, it might help. Gwen will stay and look after Merlin."

The two nodded, "What will you do my lady?" Gwen asked.

"I will help keep Uther at bay, though the knights standing at the door might be doing that job for me."

Arthur looked up, "Why are there knights at the door?"

Morgana shrugged, "My guess is something to do with Leon, but judging by the way they looked, I believe they are here because of Merlin."

Gwen sighed, "And who wouldn't be."

It had grown late in the day, and Morgana's plan was not succeeding though even she doubted it would. There was a lot riding on the plan succeeding. What did work however was that Gaius and Geoffry were able to figure out what the runes on the collar meant. That was the one bright spot of the day.

They said that the runes dealt with binding a sorcerers magic, and cutting them off from it unless in need. With knowing what the cuffs did, it was no wonder that Merlin was dying, and the spell even if it was cast properly would have given the same results to the ones that they were looking at.

It was late into the night, the candles had been replaced once, and the fire was being restocked by Gwen. Mordred spoke again, quietly like all other times, his words carefully chosen, and they were the words everyone was dreading to hear, "We have to face Cenred, again, don't we."


	13. Chapter 13

Well here it is, sorry for the wait. I was unsure what to do for some of the chapter, big case of writers block and if I actually wanted Mordred to do what he does in this chapter. Um yeah, I don't know what I think about it, so tell me what you think I hope I did good for y'all.

* * *

><p>Merlin's condition wasn't improving. And it had everyone close to him in foul moods. The only thing that was good, was that it wasn't getting any worse. With Gaius' treatment the wounds seemed to have just remained stagnant in whatever process they were in. Gaius assumed it was the repercussions of the spell Merlin did, combined with the cuffs, and collar.<p>

Arthur had taken to training, especially since Gaius has banned him from his chambers except for one hour a day. Gaius told him it wasn't doing anyone any good for him to just be there staring at Merlin like he was a lost puppy. So Arthur trained, and he had taken to training with dummies since he sent four knights to Gaius, because he had been a little to harsh.

Gwen was helping Gaius, but she couldn't do too much in his chambers due to the fact that she always looked like she was going to be near tears. Merlin was one of her closest friends. She was grateful to help, but she hated not being able to help Merlin.

Morgana was planning. Brooding. She was doing anything she could to not think about the fact that Merlin was clearly dying, despite what Gaius said. She was trying not to think about how they had yet to come up with a plan to return to Cenred, to at least get the keys. That couldn't be blamed on anyone person, any plan they came up with seemed more ludicrous than the last.

Mordrid however, had taken to being inconspicuous in the castle. The cook thought he was the most precious thing to walk on two legs, so he got plenty of food. He however had a plan, a plan he didn't tell anyone else.

Mordred snuck out of the castle. His control over his powers was much stronger than it used to be, and it made the task easier than he ever expected. He then began to make his way to Cenred's kingdom. The boy figured he could easily get what he wanted, easier than anyone else, and be in less danger doing so.

He had been gone a day before someone realized he was gone, and that someone was Gaius. The old man had taken to caring for Mordred, so it didn't take him long to realize when the boy was gone, and not just off exploring like he should. Morgana came storming in, "How could you let him go, Gaius?"

Gaius' eyebrow rose higher than she had ever seen it, "My lady, it is hardly my fault. The boy is a Druid, staying in one place can hardly be easy for him, especially a place in which if anyone outside our little group found him would kill him because of Uther's orders."

Morgana huffed, but she could not argue with Gaius' reasoning. "Where do you think he has gone?" She sat down next to Merlin, and grabbed his hand, and stroked it with her thumb.

Gaius shrugged, "I'm unsure, perhaps back to the Druids."

Morgana nodded. Merlin was looking worse. The cuffs chaffed horribly, and she couldn't even look at Merlin's neck anymore. The collar looked as if it was melding into his skin. Merlin didn't really look any worse than he had, but he certainly didn't look any better.

"Has he eaten anything?" she asked.

Gaius sighed, "He hasn't woken up, but I have managed to get some gruel down his throat the same way I get the pain relievers." She nodded, she had seen Gaius hold Merlin's nose, and stroke his throat to get the liquid to go down, she had also seen him use the technique on countless knights and nobles during tournaments.

"How is Arthur handling it?"

Gaius looked at Merlin then at her, "My lady, between you and me, if Merlin doesn't show any signs of getting better soon, I fear for the health of the prince."

"But Arthur is fighting fit," she argued, not believing she actually said that. She knew Merlin would have said something like a little too fit, or getting fat. She had heard their banter, it was quite a joy to her day.

"Not his physical health, his mental health. I fear his head has not been right since he saw Merlin on the battle field." Morgana was about to say something, but Gaius continued, "And not because of his magic. You and I both know the prince and Merlin are close, probably more than a servant and his master should be."

Morgana nodded. "What are you saying, Gaius?"

"Do you remember when Gwen was accused of sorcery because of her father?"

Morgana nodded again, "Yes, I stayed in the dungeon for her."

"Now picture if what is happening to Merlin had happened to Gwen, and you were Arthur. Surely you wouldn't be fine."

"No, I suppose I wouldn't."

"Despite both their protests, Merlin and Arthur are very close friends. I know how hard this has been on myself, and I cannot begin to imagine the type of pain Arthur is going through."

"It's different for each of us."

"It is my lady."

It had been five days since Merlin had been in Camelot. Though on foot, he traveled fast, and faster alone than he did with people. His plan had worked, though not perfectly. He never intended on being caught, nor did he intend on killing so many. But he had to do it. He just wished he had killed Cenred, that was one thing he couldn't do. But the man was a fool, he had learned that easily, and getting the keys he needed was easy as well.

He didn't like the way the keys felt in his hand. They had bad magic. They made him feel uneasy. He was tired when he came back to Camelot, and was sneaking in, when exhaustion from his journey took him, and he fainted.

Arthur had been coming in from patrol when he saw the boy, "Mordred," he yelled but caught himself looking around to make sure no one noticed him. He picked up the Druid, and made his way to Gaius'. He just hoped no one saw him.

"He just collapsed," he said, as he entered the room.

Gaius cleared of his table and motioned for Arthur to set him down on it, "Pull the cot out of his room, it seems to only be exhaustion."

"I knew he was gone, but where did he go to that would have him just collapse?" Arthur asked, as he opened the door to Merlin's chamber which was clean. At least Mordred was neat.

Gaius was checking the boy's pulse, when he turned his hand over, he saw the keys, "I think he was trying to help." He said holding the keys up for Arthur to see.


End file.
